


Ultraviolet

by dorcas_gustine



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: 616 - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be set in New Avengers era, no Civil War, Secret Invasion or Dark Reign in the future. The town's name is Denial. Population: all Marvel fans.
> 
> **Warnings:** SAPPY. D:
> 
> Betaed by jazzypom on lj and DW. This was written for valtyr (on lj and DW), since we spent several hours in chats bruising Tony.

Steve knelt on the bed and Tony drew back the covers, making space for him. He was predictably naked, and his skin was a shade darker, bathed in the low light of the table lamp. Tony sighed softly as Steve's hand followed his eyes on the journey from Tony's left knee up to his hip in a slow caress.

"Hey," Tony said softly, then he chuckled, "I'm beat."

"Today was pretty… _intense_," Steve agreed.

Tony gave him a look, his eyelids at half-mast, the dark blue peeking from under the lashes with a mischievous light. "Let's see if we manage to make tonight intense as well."

Steve grinned at him, already bending down to enjoy all that naked, warm skin, inviting and his for the taking, when his eyes saw the shadows on Tony's skin and he froze.

"Steve?" Tony frowned, shifting to lie fully on his back. "What is it?"

Steve observed the bruises bemusedly, because that was what they were. He splayed his hand over them; they matched the span of his fingers. In fact, the bruises were in Steve's spot, when desperation and adrenaline spilled into their lovemaking, when he gripped Tony's hips tightly to keep him still while Steve's own hips snapped in the hardest and fastest thrusts he would dare.

They hadn't been like that for days, though, at least a week in fact. And when they'd been captured and stripped naked in the Savage Land Tony hadn't had those, Steve was sure. He'd been looking.

Tony sat up against the headboard, his legs spread to accommodate Steve as he followed him, his fingers still tracing over the bruises.

Tony blinked down at him. "Oh, those," he said, with a small grin. "What can I say, you can be _very_ intense too," he continued, threading his fingers through Steve's short hair. "And I bruise easily."

"You didn't have those yesterday," Steve said.

"It always takes a while for them to show up," Tony said, the hand at the back of Steve's neck tugging until he complied and followed until they were face to face. Tony's eyes flickered down to his lips and he followed a second later, bending down to trace Steve's lips with just the tip of his tongue. He drew back before Steve could fully turn it into a kiss, though. "When I'm dressing, or working down in the lab, or wearing the suit, sometimes there's a sharp spike of pain, and I…" Tony trailed off, his eyes widening a little, burning with a dark intensity.

Steve swallowed, his breath trembling against Tony's lips. "I hurt you," he said softly. "I'm sorry, I should be-"

"I like it," Tony cut him off. "It happens when I least expect it, and even if I wanted to avoid touching them, I couldn't because they haven't come out yet."

Tony breathed softly, moving the few inches that separated them and pressing their lips together. Steve gasped and melted against him, his tongue slipping past Tony's lips,when Tony offered no resistance and opened his mouth with a soft sigh.

Steve's hands scrambled to get a grip on Tony's hips, while Tony's own hand, as if in contrast, came away from Steve's neck and travelled down his chest in a slow caress. His fingers brushed against his nipples without lingering, stopping only when they reached Steve's curls.

He groaned against Tony's mouth and tried to follow him when he drew back. "I like it," Tony repeated, "it's as if you've gotten so deep under my skin, you'll never leave."

Tony's hand closed around him, his fingers circling him just tightly enough. Steve moaned more openly and surged forward, pressing Tony against the headboard. It had to hurt, the wood hard against his back, but Tony didn't protest, he just opened his mouth and groaned, taking a sharp breath through his nose.

Tony's hand started a rhythm, low and steady first, then progressively faster, his other hand at the back of Steve's neck to keep him still as the kiss went on, breathless and wet. Steve's fingers scratched the skin as they travelled up Tony's flanks, and then down again to close firmly on his hips and tugging forward and down.

Tony broke the kiss with a gasp, but Steve was on him again, biting his lips, his hands more insistent now. Tony took the hint and came away from the headboard to lie down, his legs spreading to accommodate him, while his hand never let go of Steve, the rhythm never faltering even for a second.

Tony tilted his head upwards, exposing his neck, Steve leaving a wet trail down his cheek as his kisses became bites the lower he got, leaving marks on the skin that would be covered and concealed by a shirt in the morning

"And when," Tony said, his voice trembling and breaking off, "when they've stopped hurting, the bruises appear. Like a- _Steve_-" he broke off, panting when Steve started sucking on a nipple.

Steve took hold of Tony's wrists, raising his arms until they rested on the pillow above Tony's head. Steve put as much of his weight as he dared on them and lifted himself, Tony's body arching beneath him, following him.

"God, Tony," he said, his voice hoarse, "you- _Tony_."

Tony sighed softly and relaxed, going completely limp, except for the full body shiver and the erection curving against his stomach. Steve took in the picture before him, the splayed thighs, the dark bruises on Tony's hips - _Steve_'s bruises, the dark curls, Tony's erection.

When he raised his eyes, Tony was looking at him, his eyes dark and bright, his lips parted by the sharp pants.

Tony took a deep breath. "It's like a gift," he said then, making Steve frown at the non sequitur. "A surprise. When the ache is gone, I have the bruises to remind me of you."

Steve's arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of Tony with a loud groan, his hips picking up a quick pace as he rubbed against Tony's hip, the skin slippery from sweat and pre-come. Steve's groans grew louder, echoed by Tony's own whenever their erections slid and bumped together.

Above Tony's head their fingers laced together, and Tony was going to have bruised wrists, and scratches on his hips from Steve's fingers, and he was going to carry them for _days_, a perpetual reminder of what they'd done, of _Steve_.

Tony turned his head to the side, his beard scratching against Steve's cheek and then Steve turned his head too, and they were kissing, pressing their lips together, as if they needed it more than breathing. Steve's hips gave a couple fierce thrusts more and then he let go with a moan, his body shaking, his come spattering all over them.

As Steve's eyes fluttered shut he got a glimpse of Tony's own as they widened, and Steve was dragged down by anxious hands and Tony was kissing him again, until Steve rested his forehead against his, his breaths heavy and deep.

"Hey," Tony said with a small smile. "Liked that, didn't you?"

Steve looked away, feeling his face heat; but he couldn't decide what embarrassed him more, the fact that he'd found it arousing, or the fact that he couldn't admit it out loud. Tony chuckled and dragged him down until Steve was lying once again on top of him, this time arranged comfortably, though.

Against Steve's stomach, Tony was still hard. "Hey, you didn't—" he started, but was cut off when Tony kissed him lightly.

"I'll wait," Tony said, then he grinned, "I'm sure you'll be up in a minute. Long live, Super Soldier Serum."

Steve buried his head against Tony's neck and groaned.


End file.
